


62%

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Safe Words Presumed But Not Pictured Here, safe sane consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Steve has one order for Darcy, and she better damn well follow it.FYDL Drabble-A-Thon 2017.





	62%

**Author's Note:**

> Today's charity is the ACLU: https://action.aclu.org/donate-aclu?redirect=donate/join-renew-give

He looked down at his phone and smirked. 62%. She had a ways to go before the battery on her vibrator gave out and she could get some relief.

_ No coming until I get back from my debrief, babydoll, and you keep that vibe on your clit or in your pussy, _ he’d said to her as he left. She’d been laying, trembling on the bed by the time he’d finished buttoning up his shirt, one hand handcuffed to the bed, the other between her legs as she obediently teased her clit for him.

The meeting hadn’t been that long, about a half hour or so. He turned the key in the lock of their apartment door, and stepped inside. The first thing he heard was her breathing, rapid and shallow, along with the faint buzz of the tiny, but powerful, vibrator.

“Steve?” she called, an edge of panic in her voice, as if she was worried it might not be him.

He slipped his shoes off and hung up his jacket properly before walking down the hall to where their apartment split into the public and private areas of their life. He made a left turn and leaned into the doorway.

There she was, right where he’d left her, sweat gleaming on her face and chest, hair sticking to her cheeks. Thighs bowed open, feet flat on the bed. He could see the pink rise of her vulva, the mound above it smooth and freshly shaved. Her skin was reddened a little bit towards the inside, as the folds of her pussy turned a darker, dusky rose. She was also slick, gleaming wet from the attentions she’d been paying herself. The little pink vibrator moved in circles around her clit as her hips rose to meet it in frantic, desperate trembles.

God, she was beautiful.

“Hey doll,” he said gently, “have you come?”

She shook her head so hard that a curl unfurled across one breast, sticking to the skin there. He moved over to the bed and made a gentle, tsk’ing sound.

“Must be frustrating,” he commented.

She glared at him and then moaned, shivering as she lifted the vibrator off of her clit for a second. He glanced down her body- he could see her pussy begging for it, the rhythmic clench of her entrance showing just how very close she was.

“Good girl,” he praised, and was pleased at how her cheeks flushed. “Don’t wait too long to use it again though,” he continued, reaching down and guiding her hand so the vibrator was forced against the small nub once again. Her eyes shut tight and she cried out, toes digging into the comforter.

“Too soon,” she said, shaking her head. “Too soon, too soon, Steve-” Her hips jerked off the bed and he caught her, slipping his hand under her ass to hold her as she came hard.

She would have dropped the vibrator if not for his gentle and firm grip, and when she was just coming down from it and starting to tremble from over-stimulation, he slipped two fingers inside of her.

“Steve!” his name was a shriek on her lips and she jerked off the bed, back arching beautifully, lips parting and shutting as he chased her orgasm with a second, more intense one. He knew exactly how to work her body. He trailed the vibrator down her lips to her entrance, rubbing it there as he pumped his fingers, testing her.

“I told you,” he murmured, “no stopping until we’re at zero. And…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking it. “I’d say you got another forty-five percent to go, sweetheart.”


End file.
